


Careless Words

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [12]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Body Shaming, Tony is unknowingly a dick, but Bucky always comes to the rescue in the end., but he'll understand oneday, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by anon: You overhear some negativity directed your way in the Tower and Bucky makes sure you’re okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Words

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for this series if you have any xx

You had been aiming to get some lunch from the kitchenette that was placed in the living area of the Avenger Tower, just something simple you could drag back to your room and eat while binge watching netflix TV shows, but that went out the window the moment your ears took note of a simple sentence, “I still think Y/N would be prettier if she lost some weight.”

“Tony!-” You didn’t stay to listen to Natasha or even to really take in the look of ‘ _oh shit_ ’ on Tony’s face when he saw you enter the living area only to hear some careless words that really shouldn’t have left his mouth and turn right back out. It wasn’t that Tony was meaning to be mean or cruel or put you down, it was carelessness more so than anything else, a forgetfulness and an ignorance to how often you’d heard those words and how much they hurt over the years. Because Tony didn’t really understand the gravity of what he said and he probably didn’t understand why it hurt so much and why it had you careening out of the room and back down the hall. Not many people did. 

You bit your lip as you rushed down the hall way and passed Bucky and Steve, an attempt to not cry before you got to the privacy and safety of your own room. You didn’t look at the two men as you passed, “Doll?” You didn’t stop to talk to them, or to respond, just kept going and going...and then you were there in your room, slamming your door shut and falling onto your bed, crying muffled by the pillow you fell onto. 

It was the sort of crying that wasn’t uncontrollable sobs, but rather silent tears and muffled gasps because it hurt and there was the mumbling as well. The talking to yourself as if having a conversation with yourself would help...and before long the tears dried up and you found yourself just lying there face first in your pillow. 

A knock came at your door, “Go away.” Your voice was muffled, but you didn’t want to lift your head or even move. You kept thinking about what Tony said ‘ _Prettier if..._ ’ you’d heard those words more than once, admonishing you for your weight, criticising you, a polite way of saying you were too fat to be pretty...and you’d spent years teaching yourself to love your large thighs, and the rolls of your stomach, and the marks on your skin...you’d spent years teaching yourself to ignore words like that...and in one fell swoop you felt like you had years ago, you felt lumbering and ugly and like you had to lose weight and fit someone’s ideal. You hated it.

“Doll, it’s me...can I come in?” Bucky could be heard from the other side of the door and you sat up to glare at the door, your face hot and your eyes red from the crying you had been doing only moments before. You didn’t want Bucky to come in...He had enough to deal with without you going on about your problems. You also didn’t want him to see you like this either...

“No.” You were sure you sounded like a petulant child, but honestly in that moment you didn’t care. You hurt too much to care. 

“I’m coming in anyway.” You didn’t even bother protesting as Bucky opened your door, trying to close it gently behind him, but as always forgetting his strength and slamming it instead (he was terrible with doors...come to think of it so was Steve). “I heard what happened...You want me to beat him up? I can definitely break a few bones.” You didn’t look at Bucky when he sat next to you on your bed, his heavy frame making the bed move slightly (it always amused you how much muscle he and Steve carried around...and you also enjoyed it when they trained for that very muscle based reason), you knew if you looked at him he’d give you _that look_ and it would just start the tears again...because for some reason, Bucky always knew how you were feeling even if you didn’t tell him and he always knew how to get you to open up. 

“No...He’s right.” You shook your head, a hand reaching up to wipe away the moisture from your eyes. Of course Tony was right...he was a genius, he had to be right...even if you didn’t like it...even if you hated the truth. More to the point it’s not like he’s the only person who’s ever said that to you...

“No, he’s not. You can’t get any prettier-” You finally looked up at Bucky with tear filled eyes, giving him a look that said more than enough about your disbelief, and yet he still kept talking because he needed to say this. He couldn’t stand the thought that you didn’t understand how amazing you were, “Because you’re already one of the most beautiful people out there...you’re fat. And you’re hot and amazing...and anyone who tells you your worth, your beauty is limited by your weight is a fucking idiot. You’re beautiful and that includes your weight, that includes the fact that your thighs are large and you have this adorable tummy, alright?” It was oddly refreshing for someone to acknowledge your weight and yet also see it as a positive, a beautiful thing rather than a flaw...for someone to say ‘wait a minute, you’re hot and fat and they’re not separate entities’, and while you might always struggle with seeing that yourself, Bucky saw it...and he mattered to you even if you two hadn’t put a name on what you were. 

“Buck...”

He shifted on the bed, leaning closer to you, a hand reaching up to tuck your hair behind your ear, “I think you’re beautiful. I think every ounce, every pound of you is beautiful. And i’m going to prove it to you every day and i’m going to make sure you see it too, doll...” You leant into his hand, wondering how you got so lucky to have this man in your life, because while you were still unsure....he was right, Tony wasn’t always right and heck even if he was why should you feel bad about yourself because your weight made him or anyone uncomfortable or didn’t fit their standard or type of beauty? Because Bucky, and who the hells knows what Bucky is to; you lover, friend, partner? Because Bucky thought you were beautiful and he cared about you in some way and...and surely the fact he could make you smile everyday meant his opinion was more important than most? 

“You really mean that? That i’m not ugly? That my fat is attractive?” You had had partners in the past who loved you...or said they loved you...but they always talked to you as if they found you attractive in spite of the fat of your thighs and the roundness of your stomach...they never talked to you like they loved that fat as part of you because it was you...and maybe that’s where you’d been going wrong. Finding people to love you in spite of a perceived flaw that wasn’t even a flaw, when you could have been surrounding yourself with people like Bucky. 

“Babe, _all_ of you is attractive...except when you cry, cause I really hate seeing cry.” You giggled a little at that, the tears had started to go away and you felt a lot less fragile and a lot brighter in spirits because Bucky meant what he said and his words were more important then something carelessly said by Tony who really thinking on it probably didn’t even realise what he was saying...

“Thanks, Buck. You’re the best...” You pulled him into a hug, resting your cheek against his shoulder. Bucky always smelt the same and it wasn’t a smell you could place, but it was always safe and always comforting and it was like smelling your laundry from your childhood home and feeling content all over again. 

“Only for you.” 

You let the two of you lay down on your bed, your head on Bucky’s chest, his arms around you, and just let yourself close your eyes and take in the feeling of being cared for and safe and just content, listening to Bucky murmur at you.

“You sure you don’t want me to teach Stark a lesson?” You shifted slightly, not opening your eyes, just getting more comfortable. A happy little smile crossed your face. 

“Nah, I think i’m good now.” and you were because you had what you needed and in the morning Tony would apologise and you’d tell him how it made you feel and Bucky would remind you every day how amazing you were...and at some point you’d define this relationship you had going on. And you’d get to the point where comments like that wouldn’t hurt you anymore because you’d truly understand how amazing and worthy you were, you just needed a little time was all.


End file.
